


Continuation Milk Fic

by Marceymoons



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, Ryden - Fandom, Sarah Urie - Fandom, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryden, brendon, ryan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marceymoons/pseuds/Marceymoons
Summary: All credit of the milk fic goes to dru, I do not own the milk fic in any way. Just wanted to make a slight parody of it. Enjoy reading!





	

It had been four years since the band Panic! At the disco had broken up. Even though Brendon was still the lead singer, Ryan, Spencer, and john had left the band. Brendon hadn't seen Ryan in four years. Ever since he got married to Sarah, they'd stopped talking over social media. Brendon had gotten worried about Ryan. He knew he was alright from his post on Instagram.  
Brendon loved Sarah, but he also loved Ryan. He didn’t know what to do. He knew Sarah wouldn’t let him be with Ryan and her. Having a poly relationship. For the last few days he couldn’t  
stop thinking of Ryan. Just thinking of Ryan made him feel good. Brendon had to make a very hard choice, Leave Sarah and be with Ryan, or Stay with Sarah and leave Ryan alone.Brendon had made a different decision from the others, he was going to invite Ryan over and see him. Brendon texted Ryan instead of calling, he was too nervous to call him. Brendon knew Sarah would be having a girls night out with her friends, so this was a perfect time for Brendon to try and get Ryan back.  
The time had come around when Sarah was gone, and Ryan had arrived. Ryan knocked on the door instead of using the door bell. Penny and Bogart barked at the door as Brendon rushed to the door nervous, his palms were sweaty as he opened the door. He saw Ryan sitting there just as nervous as Brendon was. Brendon had let Ryan in, they sat in the living room. There was a long awkward silence.  
“ So...I um still love you a lot” Ryan said breaking the silence and slightly smiling at Brendon  
Brendon looked at him returning a smile, “ I do too, I’ve missed you a lot”.  
Ryan smirked” Do you wanna do it? We haven’t done it in a long time”. Brendon was happy to hear that Ryan hadn’t given up on loving him.  
Sarah had still been out while the boys were getting everything ready. Brendon was in the bathroom stirring the milk, but this time they were gonna use more then half a jug of milk. Brendon looked at Ryan setting up the bag and tube they had made from stuff they had found. Ryan then sat in the tub watching Brendon. Brendon had finished stirring the milk. He then told Ryan to get in his hands and knees, and Ryan did so.  
Ryan was scared to do this as he hadn't done it in years, but was happy to be with Brendon again. He smiled waiting for Brendon to put the tube in, and waited for the milk. Brendon had done so and started to slowly pour the milk in. Brendon watched in amusement, he kneeled down next to Ryan as he had filled the bag up all the way. Ryan's stomach had gotten a bit of a buldge from the milk, bigger then from last time. Brendon massaged the stomach so Ryan wouldn't have to feel any pain “that feel good ry ry”Brendon smirked giving him a cute nick name…


End file.
